Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return
by kirrah05
Summary: Ginka has returned for revenge that causes death to two Seigaku regulars. How can they stand up once more, even when their youngest player was shattered in pieces? Death.
1. An Old Scar Aches

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return.**

**Chapter 1: An Old Scar Aches**

I do not own Prince of Tennis...

The sky was crying that day.

It's been more than three weeks since that misfortunate day. Ginka never showed up for the nationals. By default, Seigaku had won their first match. Sure, it's been a long day, they all fought hard, because they had encountered so many skilled teams. It seemed that it never ended, but it did, Seigaku won in the nationals, they had become champions.

Even though it was raining, it didn't stop Seigaku to jump and celebrate their triumph. Little droplets of rain covered their happy faces, it's been a sweet victory, almost…

"We won! We won, Oishi nya!!!" exclaimed Eiji, bouncing at the little puddles.

"Aa…I'm so glad" said Oishi.

"Well, what do you know, you've won" said Ryuzaki, watching them all in the rain.

The Seigaku's stoic captain had no trace of emotion on his face, but the team felt that he was too, happy.

"Where's Kaidoh sempai?" questioned Ryoma.

"He's probably having his cool-down jog at the present" said Inui to the young, almost out of breath prodigy.

"At a time like this? Jeez!" said Momo.

"We must celebrate nya!!" said Eiji, waving his arms high in the air. "To the burger shops nya!!!!"

Ryoma and Momo suddenly looked down, causing all their senpai to stare at them worriedly.

Oishi suddenly elbowed Eiji.

"That's not a good idea" he whispered.

Eiji almost forgot, the doctor told them that their three kohai will be suffering a minor psychological effect for awhile because of Ginka's unforgettable crime.

"L-let's all celebrate at my dad's sushi shop!" said Kawamura changing the subject. "My treat!"

"That's kind of you, Taka-san" said Fuji, smiling. "What do say Tezuka? Ryuzaki sensei?"

"Aa" replied Tezuka, looking at Ryoma and Momo.

"That would be nice" said Ryuzaki.

Momo suddenly looked up.

"Where's mamushi? He's taking a long time!" said Momo. "He wants to show up at the last minute!!"

"I'll go check up on him" said Inui

"Mada mada dane"

OooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooOoooooooooo

"Hachuuuu!" sneezed Kaidoh, while jogging in the rain.

"Fssssshhhhhuu, that baka peach…" he said.

The Seigaku's young viper was about to turn at a corner, but the sight of Konjiki Koharu stopped him. His face was filled with fear and anger.

"What's wrong, bandana-kun?" said Konjiki, as he cornered Kaidoh at the wall. "I just want to congratulate you…"

Kaidoh felt his whole body suddenly become jelly, he leaned on the wall trembling as that pervert joker grabbed his both wrists, pinning him on the wall.

Kaidoh tried to break through, but his body was just too tired. He can hear laughter all around the place, must be Konjiki's teammates and cheerleaders. Konjiki was always a joker, he never meant his jokes to hurt people, but he was just clueless..

"Y-you bastard!" said Kaidoh, squirming. "Let go of me!"

"Oh come on, bandana-kun…" said Konjiki, as he leaned closer to Kaidoh's lips.

Scenes suddenly flashed one by one on Kaidoh's mind. Ginka…

Kaidoh faced his head on the side, grimacing. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was actually scared.

"Stay away from him!" said Inui, approaching.

"You think this is all a joke, don't you?!!"

He then released the young viper.

**End of chapter...**

**Author's Notes:**

Facts: Konjiki Koharu is a character from POT, Momo and Kaidoh played with his doubles partner, Hitouji Yuuji in the nationals. And yup, Konjiki IS a pervert... with 200 I.Q.

So, chappie one! Need review for inspiration!


	2. Atobe Land

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 2: Atobe Land**

"If you think this is a joke, then you're wrong!!" exclaimed the data man. (A/N) I know, it's OC)

Konjiki looked into the data man's serious eyes, with the signs of anger, confusion, fear and anxiety all mixed up. He then faced Inui, leaving Kaidoh sitting on the ground as the young viper gasped for air. With his 200 I.Q level, he already knew what Inui had meant. Suddenly feeling ashamed for what he'd done, he bowed in front of the rectangular glassed man, then walked away without saying anything.

Suddenly feeling relieved that Konjiki's presence's gone, he looked at Kaidoh, as the younger boy got soaked under the rain, facing the cold ground.

"Kaidoh, are you-.."said the data man as he approached the young viper to the corner of the wall.

Inui looked down at his kouhai worriedly, he was about to lay his hand on the shoulder of his frightened lower classman until the young viper finally spoke up to him.

"Don't touch me!" he said in frustration, trying to stand up.

Inui felt that his heart were being torn up to pieces, his own kouhai, afraid of him...

Kaidoh bit his lip for what he just said. He actually yelled disrespectfully at his sempai..HIS SEMPAI! He then looked at Inui with the trace of embarrassement and guilt in his eyes. He was going to apologize, but for some reason, he didn't, he just stared at his confused sempai under the rain. The young sophomore then just looked down, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

He then let out a small hiss.

Inui wasn't stupid. He understands why Kaidoh's acting this way, why he was scared and confused. Inui can't do anything, he couldn't ease the pain of his kohai. He remembered how badly injured they were when they found them in that cave, they were all bloody, bruised,...hurt. Inui can't forget that, he wish he could, but he just couldn't.

As he tried to close the gap between him and the young viper, Kaidoh then stared into his eyes... Then he ran as fast as he could, leaving Inui under that rain...

The Seigaku regulars were still under rain with their victory. They were all chatting like annoying girls, how'd they celebrate, where? when? how?

Until their rival teams caught their attention while they were all entering the Tennis court.

Rikkaidai, Fudomine, Hyotei, Yamabuki and St. Rudolph was all there.

Atobe was grinning at them, followed by the rest of Hyotei and the other teams. They all approached Tezuka, who was sitting in a shed.

Tezuka suddenly stood up, acknowledging their presence. While all of Seigaku stood there as they all stopped talking and watched them in silence.

"Well, well, well" said Atobe, flipping his hair. "Here's the champion"

Tezuka's reply was silence.

"Oh come on, Tezuka.." said Mizuki. "We're here to congratulate you"

"Tezuka" said Tachibana, smiling.

Yukimura and the rest of Rikkaidai was there too, smiling at them.

"Great job" said Yukimura to Tezuka.

"Aa" said Tezuka. "Arigato"

All of their rival teams knew what had happend to their youngest members, they all wanted to help them recover, play again, win, lose, smile, friends forever.

"Stop with the small talk!" said Nioh. "Let's get this over with!"

"Nioh" said Sanada.

"Humph!"

All of their rival teams then glanced at Atobe.

"As you all know, the Atobe family, for the past few years, started construction of new establishment not far from here." he explained.

"Oh?" said Eiji. "What kind nya?"

"An amusment park"

"That's cool nya!"

"And it's ready. And we're all using it to celebrate before it officially opens"

"Yey! You heard that Oishi!?!" said the young acrobat. "An amusment park just to ourselves!"

"We just hired new empolyees to work there" said Atobe. "They have burnt faces so don't freak out if see them, but they all work hard. Isn't that right Kabaji?"

"Yes" replied Kabaji.

Akutsu just smirked.

"When?" asked Kawamura.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Let's all meet at Atobe Land" said Oshitari.

"At-atobe land?" said Momo.

"That's the name of Atobe's amusment park" said Gakuto.

"Hn"

"You got a problem with that!?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" said Momo, looking the other way.

"Well then, see you tomorrow, nya!" said Eiji, waving his hands up in the air.

All of their rival teams showed smiles on their faces as they faced Seigaku, which was smiling back at them. They all fought at their best, they never gave up. Never give up without a fight, they all believed on that. As their rival teams waved goodbye and excited, leaving Seigaku all alone to theirselves.

The rain already stopped, then the sun brightly shone on them.

Ryoma Echizen, Seigaku's pillar of support, with Takeshi Momoshiro, Seigaku's happy go lucky teammate was seen with sincere smiles on their faces as they felt the warmth of sun's rays. The two's faces had no sign of fear anymore, they were not completely recovered but they're getting there.

A constant panting suddenly caught all their attention. All their gazes were transfered to a green bandana-wearing sophomore, as he entered the Tennis court, followed by a spiky haired third year. Kaidoh went to wipe himself with a towel, he then grabbed his tennis bag. After making a bow to his senpai, he walked to the exit.

"Oi! Mamushi!!!" exclaimed Momo cheerfully.

"Not now, baka!" the young viper shouted

"Where are you going Kaidoh sempai?" questioned Ryoma.

"Home"

"Okay, we're celebrationg tomorrow!" said Momo.

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah! We're going to Atobe Land!"

"Atobe what?!!!"

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

A bit boring wasn't it? Yeah...I'm sorry if I kept you all waiting, okay...I'll make the next chapter more exciting!!! Now, sempais in distress...Ja ne!


	3. It's Finally Healing

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 3: It's Finally Healing**

"Bye kaa-san," said Kaidoh. "I'm going now"

Kaidoh was feeling much better now, maybe he lack sleep the other day? After he got out of his door, he felt the warmth of the sun digging through his skin. The air smelled great. When he was about to step out of their front yard, until Hazue called out for him.

"Nii-san!" he exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Kaidoh stopped and looked back at the little Kaidoh version. Hazue's eyes were shinning, looking really curious where his brother's going. The younger Kaidoh just stood in front of their door waiting for an answer.

Kaidoh hissed.

"Over there"

"Where?"

"There…"

"Where, exactly?"

Kaidoh sighed. Why does kids these days has to ask so many questions? Well, telling him that he'll be going to _Atobe Land _isn't going to be a good idea. Why does Atobe has to name every thing he owns to himself? That name's way too lame.

"To an amusement park" he says.

Hazue's eyes widened in amazement.

"Sugoii! I want to come too!"

Obviously, Kaidoh would tell him no. But before he even able to open his mouth, their mother, Hozumi, and father, Shibuki, were behind Hazue. It seemed they heard their sons conversations.

"Shibuki lay his hand on Hazue's shoulder.

"Otou-san!" he said. "Can I come with brother? I'll promise I'll be good! Please?"

"Now, now, Hazue, Kaoru's going to be with his teammates to celebrate" said Shibuki. "You'll going to be out of place"

"But-.."

Kaidoh couldn't help but feel pity on his younger brother, his younger version just wants to spend the time with him though. He approached him then patted Hazue's head. Hazue then looked up to him, with watery eyes.

"We'll go there sometime" he said. "Just the two of us"

Hazue sniveled while looking up to his brother.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really" he replied.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned.

Kaidoh twitched, tomorrow? Wouldn't he be tired by then? But then again, he can't refuse those puppy dog eyes Hazue was making.

"Fine" he says.

OooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooOoooooooooOooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooo

Ryoma slipped into his Fila rubber shoes, then pulled his Fila cap down on his forehead. Karupin was just sitting on the floor, looking at him. He then crouched down to the Himalayan cat, stroking it with his fingers. Until an old man barged into his room, grinning.

"What do you want, Oyaji?!" said the young prodigy, as he stood up to face Nanjiroh.

"You're going on a date, aren't you?" the Samurai teased.

Ryoma glared at him furiously. He then walked passed him without saying anything then slammed the door right in front of Nanjiroh's face.

"Such a grouch as usual.." said he.

Sighing, his eyes then wondered all over Ryoma's room. His dirty clothes are scattered all over the floor. Karupin's toys on his bed, tennis balls all over the place.

"I guess I have to ask Nanako to clean this place up" he said.

"Meow"

OooooooooOoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooo

Ryoma was dressed in a blue t-shirt, with a tennis ball imprinted on it and jeans. A casual wear.

He was walking on the sidewalk, looking bored as he usually does, he was about to turn at a corner, going to Atobe Land, but before he could accomplish his action, he then bumped to a broom haired man, holding a plastic full of burgers and a burger stuck to his mouth. Their bodies clashed, Ryoma fell on the ground, the taller guy's still standing. His cap flew to the taller boy's hands.

"You should watch where you're going, you really should" said the taller boy, giving a hand to the young prodigy.

Ryoma suddenly looked up, that face...that hair...

"Momo semapai" he says.

Momo recognized that voice, he then looked down at the Samurai Junior looking up to him. The two just stared in silence.

"E-echizen?" said Momo, finally breaking the silence. "Why are you here?"

Ryoma just gave him a _Isn't it obvious _look.

"Ahh...right, Atobe Land..." he said. "Almost forgot"

Momo then helped Ryoma up. He then gave him his cap.

Ryoma suddenly looked at his hand with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" questioned Momo.

"Your hand's oily"

"W-why you!"

OoooooooooOooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooo

"Oishi, they're sure taking a long time nya.." said Eiji, looking bored.

Oishi then looked at his wrist watch.

"Yeah, they're late" said Kawamura.

"Oh no," said Oishi. "I hope they're not lost."

Fuji then chuckled.

"That's impossible" said Tensai. "Atobe Land is very visible wherever you are. Isn't that right Tezuka?"

"Hn"

Inui was just looking down on his notebook. He always brings his data wherever he goes. He doesn't know why, but he always has this feeling that it will be useful by eighty percent.

All of the third years are standing patiently in front of the gates of Atobe Land. Their kouhai are already ten minutes late.

It was just ten minutes...but it felt like hours.

It was silent, way too silent. Eiji, the one who's usually noisy and bouncing all around, was just pouting horribly.

Now all of them are becoming impatient...very impatient...

"Yo!" a voice said breaking their silence.

The third years then looked where that noise was coming from. They all turned their heads, shifting their gaze to familiar faces.

Their rival teams...

"My, my," said Mizuki. "You're still missing members?"

"Aa" said Tezuka.

"Don't worry," said Yukimura. "They'll be here any minute now."

Fuji then approached Yuuta,...

"Yuuta!" said Fuji.

"Aniki" said Yuuta.

"Your shoes aren't tied properly" said Fuji, crouching down to Yuuta's shoe.

"A-aniki! I can do that myself!!!!"

As the two Fujis struggled to each other,while they're at it, at last there they were, Kaidoh, Momo and Ryoma, with a lump on his head, approaching them.

"You're late nya!!!" exclaimed Eiji.

"Fssssshhhhhhuuu"

"Gomen sempai," said Momo. "I grabbed something to eat."

Oishi then glanced at Ryoma.

"What happend to your head?" said Oishi.

"A broom haired gorilla attacked me" said Ryoma.

"Go-gorilla?"

Kaidoh and Inui's gaze then met, the two just stared at each other while the others are entering the Atobe Land's gate.

"I-inui sempai..."

"..."

"A-about yesterday..."

"..."

"I'm...I'm sor-"

"Forget about that Kaidoh" said Inui, smiling at him.

"Now let's have fun"

Kaidoh then returned the smile, but it was not recognizable.

"Hai."

"Then they all entered the amusement park. There were three large rollercoasters, a very large ferriswheel, and many many more. There were also countless snack bars, much to Momo's amusement, and a small zoo.

"Welcome, welcome" said Atobe, with the rest of Hyotei regulars already inside Atobe Land.

"Whoa!" said Dan. "It's amazing here, Akutsu sempai!"

"Tch"

"Sugoii..." said Kirihara, looking around.

"This place's huge!" said Tachibana An, holding his brother's arm.

"Ahahahaha! Welcome to Atobe Land!" said Atobe.

All of the teams sweat dropped.

"Now let my servants assist you!"

"Konichiwa..." said a man with a burnt face.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa! He has a burnt-..mph!!" exclaimed Eiji, cut-off buy Oishi's hand on his mouth.

"Shh" said Oishi, "Atobe told us about that, remember?"

"Oh...nya"

"Please come with us..." said another.

"Their voice is awfully familiar...kinda reminds us about..."

"Ginka."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the 3rd chapiee! Hope you like it! Reviews would be appriciated. Sankyuu...


	4. Nightmare Begins

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 4: Nightmare Begins**

It has been a pleasing day for all the Seigaku regulars and their rival teams. All of them spent their time together. Inui and Yanagi were competing for brain twisters at the Atobe Land arcade, Tezuka and Fuji, well mostly Fuji went to play whack a mole, while Tezuka just stood. Kawamura, with the golden pair were inside a haunted house with Rikkaidai's Yagyuu and Niou.

"What's that, Oishi nya!" said Eiji. "A headless man!"

"That's just a dummy, dummy." said Kawamura.

"Now, now" said Oishi.

"It's pretty creepy in here." said Nioh. "Ne, Yagyuu?"

"Yagyuu?"

Silence...

"Sigh...You live up to your name indeed." said Nioh. "You can even faint standing up."

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooOoooOoooO

"Oi mamushi!" exclaimed Momo. "Wanna eat?!"

Kaidoh stared at him. He suddenly became pale green, placing both of his hands over to his mouth, he then rushed into a garbage can. Maybe eating before and after a rollercoaster ride wasn't his thing. Seigaku's viper was really dizzy now, looking at Momo and that brat competing for eating burgers made it worse.

He then sat where the two were eating, looking straight down with his hands on his lap.

_Chump! Chump! Chump!_

Ryoma then glanced at his sick sempai.

"You okay?" he said. "Kaidoh sempai?"

"Fssssshhhhuuu." with that reply he reached down in his pocket, pulling a piece of paper. It was the Atobe Land map, which was distributed to evey single Tennis player in there.

The young viper then glanced all over the map. They were in the snack bar, obviously. All the facilities and rides has Atobe's face in it, which made him sweat drop, looking at the corners of the map, a certain facility caught his attention, it was a mini zoo.

He then stood up, drawing Momo's and Ryoma's attention.

"Where are you going sempai?"

"Anywhere." he said. "Anywhere but here."

"Hehehehe." laughed Momo. "You're just going to the mini zoo!"

"Mi-mini zoo?" questioned Ryoma.

Kaidoh then blushed upon hearing those words. Sure, he was going there, but he doesn't want the whole world to know. Turning around to face his rival, he then gritted his teeth, trying to hide his red cheeks from the baka peach and the brat.

"Yeah!" said Momo to Ryoma. "Haven't you seen the map? There's a mini zoo just around the corner..."

"Urasai baka!" exclaimed Kaidoh.

Momo suddenly choked. He then grabbed a drink from their table then faced mamushi.

"What did you say mamushi?!!!"

"Deaf peach" he replied. "Ba-ka."

"Why you!!!!" said Momo. "Wanna fight?!!!"

"Bring it on. Fsssshhhhuuu!" said Kaidoh, in a fighting stance, fists in front of his face.

Ryoma sighed.

"Baka senpai." he mumbled.

The two sophomores then glared at him.

"Nandato?!!!!" said the two, with firy background staring at the young prodigy.

"Ba-" said Ryoma, but after he glanced at his upperclassmen... "Nandemonai..."

When the two sophomore was about to puch each other's lights out, a couple of shadows cast upon them. Looking up, they saw Fudomine's Kamio Akira and Shinji Ibu with Hyotei's Atobe Keigo and Oshitari Yuushi.

"Fighting are we?" questioned Oshitari.

"Humph!!!!"

"What do you want, monkey king?" questioned Ryoma, smiling.

Atobe twitched.

"We just want to tell you that all of the teams will meet at the Atobe Tennis Stadium at 9 pm sharp" he stated.

"Atobe Tennis Stadium?" asked the two sophomores in unison.

"Yeah," said Oshitari. "All teams will play friendly matches."

"Ha!" said Kamio. "Even if it's a friendly match, I will not be friendly with our match, Kaidoh!"

"Oi mamushi!" said Momo. "I bet you'll lose to me!"

"What did you say?" said Kaidoh, pulling Momo's shirt. "Only a moron would lose to a baka like you!"

"What?!!" exclaimed Momo, pulling Kaidoh's shirt back. "You mean a moron like YOU will lose to me!"

"Why you!!!"

"Wanna fight?!!!!!!!"

"Bring it!!!!"

"Tch!!!"

"Fsssssssssshhhhhhhhhuuu!"

"Hey!" whined Kamio. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?!!"

"Hey!!!"

While Momo and Kaidoh was starting a fight, and Kamio joining in, Shinji approached young Ryoma on his seat while sipping his drink.

Ryoma then finally noticed Fudomine's own prodigy. Looking up to the blue haired Tennis player above him, he just greeted him with a smirk.

"Mada mada dane." he says.

"Oh you won't be saying that." Shinji replied. "I've been training long enough till this day. My training was very hard that you can't even do it yourself. I've been doing jogs, carrying weights,...I also practiced my ball control and..."

Ryoma just continued eating despite of Shinji's mumbling. The young prodigy wasn't even listening. He was just watching his Momo and Kaidoh sempai with their physical and word fights for his amusement.

"Well," said Atobe. "This is getting intense. Remember, Atobe Tennis Stadium at nine."

"I'll kick your butt!" exclaimed Kaidoh. "Count on it! Fsssshhhhuu!"

"Then I'll be waiting then mamushi!" said Momo.

Oshitari just sighed in defeat.

The two rivals then parted their ways. Momo walked back to his kouhai, Ryoma, who has been eating his burgers while Kaidoh went on his way to the mini zoo to calm himself down.

"Let's go." said Oshitari. "Shinji. Kamio."

"I've also improved my footwork and...Hai" said Shinji.

"I'll defeat Kaidoh and his snake shots!...Hai.." said Kamio.

Then they parted...

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooOooooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooooOoooooOooooooOoooooO

It was kinda dark on the way to the mini zoo.

As much how strong and tough Kaidoh looks he's still a scardy cat on super natural things. He gulped as he walked through the dark path to the animals paradise or whatever he calls it. His knees were trembling slightly as he moved his feet towards the mini zoo.

On his way he heard some of the other teams players in Atobe Land. He saw Dan trailing behind Akutsu on their way to the ferris wheel, Sanada and Yukimura watching the stars as they sat at a bench, Mizuki and Yuuta riding the Atobe Wild River, and many others...

It came to the point the he was near the Atobe Mini Zoo, he heard footsteps trailing behind him, he then started to pick up speed.

_Flashback..._

_"Y-you're bleeding Kaidoh sempai!" said Ryoma._

_"I'm fine!"_

_"No you're not!" said Momo. "Jeez! Its so obvious! And you're still trying to hide it?! You're stupid as usual!"_

_"Look who's talking!" exclaimed Kaidoh._

_"W-what did you say mamushi?! Are you saying that I'm the stupid one?!"_

_"I'm talking to a brainless monkey! You're having a hard time to understand what I'm even saying!"_

_"I don't talk snake!"_

_"Fssssshhhuu!"_

_"S-sempai?" Ryoma tried to break their fight._

_"You want to fight?!!!" said Momo._

_"Bring it on-.." said Kaidoh, grimacing because of his wound. It was still bleeding after all._

_"What the?!" said Momo. "You still haven't put the direct…thingy on that?!"_

_"Direct pressure, moron!"_

_"Here, use my handkerchief…"_

_"I can't" said Kaidoh. "Your stupid handkerchief would absorb more blood!"_

_"We'll fight later…" he added._

_"What?!"_

_"When we get out from this mess, we'll continue this…" said Kaidoh, holding his punctured waist with his hand, grinning a little._

_"Yeah, we're getting out of here" replied Momo with a smile._

_"Sorry to interrupt from your sweetness…but" said Ryoma. "The Ginka morons are coming."_

_"How in the-?!" said Momo._

_There were the footsteps again…..heading their way._

_"Kaidoh! I'll carry you this time!" said Momo, approaching Kaidoh._

_"W-what!?!!!"_

_"Don't get this the wrong way, I owed you one" said Momo._

_"Fine then" the other boy replied._

_-From chapter five of Kouhais in Distress 1, The Trail of Blood._

_End of Flashback..._

He was remebering it again, he promised Momo they'll fight, not them...here...

He ran.

"Hey mamushi!" a voice said. "Slow down will ya?"

"What the- Momoshiro?!" he thought as he looked back.

He caught the sight of Ryoma and Momo running after him. The both of them were almost out of breath when they reached him.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Momo. "You..pant...should see your scared face! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ryoma was just panting beside his broom haired sempai.

Kaidoh blused with his embarassment, fear and anger all mixed up.

"WHY YOU!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!!!" Kaidoh exclaimed.

"Momo sempai...pant...said so." said Ryoma wiping his sweat.

"You should be thankful mamushi," said Momo. "We're going with you so you won't be scared to death on your own."

"Who said I'm scared?!!!" said Kaidoh.

"Your face baka!!! Hahahaha! You're face back there was priceless!"

"Do whatever you want! Fsssssssshhhhhhhuuu!"

Before the three could even reach the gates of the zoo, nine shadows casted upon them. All of their eyes widened in horror, unable to move their bodies the three just stood there...

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "We're in luck. These three are alone."

"It's about time they pay." said another.

"You three will die slowly."

After that said, darkness conquered the three before they could barely move an inch...

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

"Hn" said Tezuka.

"Oh, you broke your shoelace." said Fuji. "That's not a good omen."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

The next chapter is going to take awhile so here's a preview to the next chapiees.

_Where is Echizen and the others?!!!!_

_I guess they're back._

_Ginka._

_No! Please!_

_Bloodshed._

_SENPAI!!_

_ECHIZEN!!_

_Explosion._

_I'm not going to die before you!_

_...I broke my promise..._

_Toooot_

_It's a tie.._

_I'm sorry..._


	5. Ginka's Present

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 5: Ginka's Present**

It was very dark…

When the three of the youngest of the Seigaku regulars was regaining consciousness, their sight was still blurry. The three tried to move around but the rope bounded to their wrists, arms, feet and legs didn't let them to.

Ryoma, who was feeling really irritated, mad, and sick, tried to scan their current location. The young prodigy can't see much because of the darkness swallowing him and his senpai. He felt himself bound to two taller individuals, Kaidoh and Momo.

As he was scanning their location, he can tell that they were in a small room. He saw a door just in front of them, light entering from its opening.

All he could hear was silence until he felt something hit his back.

"Ouch!" said Momo, squirming. "Where are we?"

"Momo sempai," said Ryoma. "I…I guess they're back…"

"Back….no"

"Ginka." said Kaidoh suddenly, slightly trembling.

Why now? Hope and happiness was just coming back to them, then it just disappears like a bubble? This day should be their the best, they should be spending their time with their senpai, having fun,..it was so wrong.

The three fell into silence.

A sudden burst on the door, that enabled the light enter the room eliminating the darkness, made the three surprised.

Two dark figures came face to face to them.

"Heh…" said the taller one. "You three don't look miserable enough."

* * *

7 pm. 

"Tezuka," said Fuji. "Want to grab something to eat?"

"Aa." said the stoic captain.

The two then walked towards the snack bars. Fuji then glanced at his watch.

"It's seven," said tensai. "Two hours before our matches."

The two then sat down at some seats near a round table. Tezuka ordered only a cup of tea, while Fuji ordered ice cream with a cherry on top.

"The three are recovering," said Fuji. "I hope they're enjoying their selves."

"So it seems," said Tezuka calmly. "They'll be back to their old selves in time."

"Yeah," said Fuji grinning. "I hope they will be able to."

"Here's your orders sir.." said the waiter.

"Aa…Arigato."

* * *

"So," said Ryoma, looking up to their captor. "The Ginka morons are back." 

Momo suddenly elbowed Ryoma. In their current situation, it is a bad idea to provoke the enemy.

"Watch your tongue brat!" said the Ginka's captain, grabbing the three from the cold ground, he then threw them out of the small room.

The three were lying on the ground with five dark figures looking down on them. Their evil smiles gave them shivers up to their spine.

The three lay there for awhile not knowing what would Ginka do this time. Kaidoh kept squirming on the tight ropes that bounded them together that caused cuts on his wrists. Momo was staring blankly into space with fear and anxiety indicated by his eyes. Ryoma, who was on top of the two older Seigaku regulars able to meet Ginka's deadly gaze.

"It's been a month, brats," said a Ginka player. "Look what have you and your senpai done to our faces. We're destroyed."

"It's much better than the last time." smirked Ryoma.

_Whack!_

Ryoma suddenly received a hit from the Ginka's captain.

Shocked, Ryoma just stared at the dark figures with his cheek stinging in pain.

"Echizen!" said Momo, struggling behind Ryoma. "Damn you!"

"Heh," said the Ginka captain. "I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"Che." said Ryoma.

"Much as he deserves." said another. "Almost forgot, we have presents for you."

A Ginka member took out three boxes from the small room. The boxes were blue in color. It contained strange writings. Wait a present? That can't be right.

The box was then opened. The Ginka member then pulled out a knife out.

A knife?!!!

He placed it on the rope that bounded the youngest of the Seigaku regulars, the rope was then cut, Leaving the ropes that still bound their wrists, arms and legs.

Confused, the three just stared at their captors.

They then took out some spare parts thingy or something similar to that, they started assembling it.

The three just watched in confusion.

"What do you want this time!" exclaimed Momo. "And how'd you survive that explosion a month ago?!!!"

"Mo-momoshiro!" said Kaidoh.

"Heh.." said a Ginka member assembling. "You wanna know?"

"…"

"After the explosion, we've been cornered inside the cave by the fallen rocks. That caused these scars on our faces." explained the Ginka captain. "After searching that area for three days, we saw an opening that made us escape from that living hell"

"We've been lucky that the training camp is full of fruits and vegetables, and that caused us to regain our strengths back."

"We've wondered in that training camp for another two days, until we reached the city."

"And there we thought we can start over again. We then saw job openings at the Atobe Land."

"Atobe. Atobe. That name sure rings a bell before then." he added. "Atobe Keigo is the team captain of Hyotei Gakuen, one of the rival teams of Seishun Gakuen."

"Then we thought, why not? We might get lucky. We've then informed that before the official opening of Atobe Land, Atobe's throwing Seigaku, the champion of the nationals, a celebration because of their victory."

"We then saw you three alone walking near the mini zoo. It's like the prey are coming to us."

"Hey buchou," said a Ginka member. "It's done."

* * *

8 pm. 

"Ne, Oishi!" said Eiji. "Let's check out the Tennis stadium!!"

"Hm? But it's still early." he replied.

Kawamura then looked at the golden pair.

"You sure are excited, Eiji." said Kawamura.

"Aw, Oishi!" said the acrobatic player. "Let's go nya!"

"Okay, okay."

We the three then set foot on the Tennis stadium, Eiji and Kawamra's eyes are shining with amazement.

"Three tennis courts in a stadium?!!!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

"Well that's Atobe for you." said Oishi.

All of the Ginka members then put a strange looking wristwatches on Ryoma, Kaidoh and Momo.

"And this is?" questioned Momo.

"Looks like a wristwatch doesn't it?" said the Ginka captain. "It's not just a wristwatch you brats, it contains a combo of a poison and bomb inside it. Any kind of strong force that will be applied to that watch will inject a strong kind of poison into you bloodstream and your little life will be over just the matter in minutes."

"And the bomb will be activated if we turned on its remote control over here."

"What are you planning?" Kaidoh asked, looking at the Ginka captain.

"You'll see."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

Here's chapiee five. Sorry for the wait and please be patient. For all those who are waiting for the Semapais in Distress, please, give me a little more time. Reviews are really appreciated. Thank you.


	6. The Game of the Three

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 6: The Game of the Three**

"Such sadistic morons.."

Ryoma, together with his two older teammates, was just right outside of the Atobe Tennis Stadium. Yes, Ginka has just released them with their deadly wristwatches. The three had serious faces mixed with disappointment and sorrow.

_Flashback_

_A Ginka player then released them from their bindings._

"_Go" said he._

"_Eh?" said Momo. "You're releasing us?"_

"_Heh" he smirked. "Yes, but don't get us wrong."_

"_Why?" Momo questioned._

"_You're suffering has just begun," said the Ginka captain. "Go, and play with your rivals, but you're not going to win I tell ya."_

"…"

"_Heh, use your special techniques, play seriously, go ahead. You'll suffer." he said holding the remote._

"_You're going to make us suffer by blackmailing us again, huh?" said Ryoma._

"_Bingo.." said the Ginka captain. " If we see your actions as a threat, well, we have two choices, kill you, or kill you and your rivals. But that depends on you three, if you cooperate or not."_

"_Let's say we just lost our matches, what are you going to do then?" Momo questioned._

"_Hmm…we really haven't thought of that…we'll make you suffer more I guess." he replied._

_The three just stared at them, not showing their fear. They must be brave and get out of this together. They don't want to be a nuisance to their senpai ever again. They're so tired of being rescued and running away, they're so tired of making their senpai worry, they don't want that to happen again._

"_Go" said a Ginka player. "Remember, we're in control."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ten minutes left, senpai" said Ryoma. "Let's go."

When the three entered the stadium, they saw the Seigaku regulars waiting for them. Eiji was waving his hand happily.

"Hoi!!!" he shouted. "Over here nya!"

Momo couldn't resist smiling. His senpai is just so innocent and clueless.

"Senpai" said Kaidoh as his sign of respect.

Fuji and Tezuka has just looked at them, while Oishi and Taka gave them a smile.

"Jeez," said Eiji. "I thought you're going to be late, nya!"

Momo just smiled.

"Did you get carried away eating or something, nya?"

"Something like that." replied Momo.

9 pm

"Welcome, Tennis players!" Atobe announced. "We're all gathered here today for the appreciation for my beauty and of course, for the victory of Seigaku!"

"Woa, beauty?" said Mizuki.

"You can all see the big monitor in front." he added. "This will select the players who'll be playing regardless of your team."

"Start!"

"…"

"…."

"Ting!"

"In court number one, Akutsu and Kawamura!"

"Are you ready, Taka?" questioned Fuji handing him his racquet.

"Actually, I 'm pretty….YEAH! BABY! I'M GOING TO WIN! VICTORY!" said he.

"Good luck, Akutsu senpai." said Dan.

"Hn."

"In court number two.."

"…"

"…."

"Ting!"

"Kamio and Mizuki!"

"My, my…" said Mizuki

"I must keep my rhythm." Said Kamio

"And in court number three…."

"…"

"…."

"Ting!"

"Oshitari and Sanada!"

"Here I go…" said Oshitari.

"Wish you luck, Sanada." Said Yukimura.

"Aa"

"Are all players settled?" said Atobe. "Begin!"

It's been a while, the three were watching their senpai's game with Akutsu. He was doing well, as well as his opponent. At the same time they're also watching Mizuki and Kamio's, 5 - 4 Mizuki is leading. Oshitari and Sanada's, 6 – 6.

After almost an hour, the games then finished.

Akutsu won in the score 6 – 7, Mizuki won in 6 – 4, Sanada won in 6 – 7.

"Okay, we'll now see the other set of players." said Atobe.

"Start!"

"…"

"…."

"In court number one, Me and Ryoma!"

Ryoma stood up.

" Echizen," said Tezuka. "Don't be reckless."

"Heh" said Ryoma. "Hai, buchou."

"In court number two,"

"…"

"…."

"Momoshiro and Sengoku!"

"And in court number three,"

"…"

"…."

"Yagyuu and Kaidoh!"

"Wow," said Kirihara. "The youngest three of Seigaku."

"I'm not going to lose to you this time, Echizen." said Atobe, heading to the courts.

"Begin!"

**End of Chapter.**


	7. A Tennis Player's Instinct

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 7: A Tennis Player's Instinct**

"This isn't the Seigaku's Echizen I know!!" thought Atobe.

Earlier, Ryoma tried to use his amazing twist serve, he was getting ready and making his stance, until he felt a painful electric shock at his left wrist. It was the watch, it was the source of that pain, the electricity felt like his bare flesh was on fire, and his skin was being forcefully peeled. He stopped for a moment, trying to recover from that shock, after a few minutes, he then made a normal serve.

"Che" he says.

Kikumaru was quite shocked, he knew his little ochibi uses his twist serve every time, especially when his opponent is as strong as Atobe.

"Hoi!!! Ochibi!!!" he exclaimed. "What's with him, nya?"

"Fuji" said Tezuka.

"Aa," Fuji replied. "There's something wrong."

In court number two, the game has already started, every time Sengoku raises the ball, Momo would try to use his dunk smash, he then jumped, then readied his racquet in position, but every time he did that, he can feel electricity from the wristwatch, delivering shocks through his body.

"Saddaharu," said Yanagi.

"Yeah," Inui replied. "There's an eighty percent chance that they're not using their specialties on purpose."

"Fsssshhhhhhuuu"

Kaidoh was frustrated. Every time he attempted to use the snake, or the boomerang snake, he receives an awful electric shock produced by the watch. Knowing Kaidoh, he attempted to use his snake shots more than twenty times now. His wrist is covered in bruises, black and blue.

"What's wrong?!" said Kirihara. They're the champions and they're playing like that!!! Even a sixth grader can take them on!"

"Maybe they're going easy on their opponents," said Niou. "Then they'll finish them off later.

"That's absurd," said Sanada. "Seigaku doesn't underestimate any opponent."

Niou then looked down.

"I agree with Sanada," said Yukimura. "Something's fishy."

Tachibana, together with the Fudomine regulars, also noticed the three's performance. They weren't satisfied. They also knew something must be wrong. Tachibana then stood up, drawing his teammates attention, heading to Seigaku's captain, Tezuka.

"Tezuka," said Tachibana. "You already noticed?"

"Aa" said the stoic captain.

"What do you have?" Tachibana questioned.

"Well," Inui replied. "They have those matching strange wristwatches."

"Wristwatches?"

"Every time they make their special move, the watch just lights up then they cancel their actions." said Fuji.

* * *

"The three are foolish," said the Ginka captain. "They keep trying to use their moves."

"Let's see if they can still attempt doing their specialties." he added, increasing the voltage.

* * *

"The ball's going at the side of the net." thought Kaidoh. "I don't care how much it will hurt! Boomerang-.."

Kaidoh then stopped and screamed in pain. He felt that he's being cooked alive. He was just now standing, paralyzed, he can't move even a single muscle.

"Game to Yagyuu! Two games to five!"

"I'm losing that badly?" thought Kaidoh. "I can't lose!"

Ryoma and Momo were also struggling. They also felt that the electric current increased. Time to time, they can't move their body.

* * *

"Where are you going, Inui nya?" Eiji questioned.

"To the control room," he replied. "I think the watches are receiving the signals from there."

"Why can't we stop this already?!" said Oishi, looking at their kohai. "They're suffering!"

"Because," said Fuji. "We'll not find the source of the signal if we stop them just yet."

"How?" Kawamura asked.

"They're here and they're watching," said Tezuka. "If we stop them from playing, they'll have higher rates of hurting the three, we know what they can do."

"Who's here?" Tachibana questioned.

The Seigaku regulars hesitated a bit before answering.

"Ginka."

* * *

The three almost can't move anymore, after receiving those painful shocks. They were panting heavily.

Their opponents weren't numb. They also knew something was wrong. But they couldn't do anything just yet, their captains and teammates signaled them just fight their opponents, because they're handling the problem already.

"This can't be happening," thought Momo. "We're gonna lose without even doing our best?!!"

"Che," thought Ryoma.

"Fusssshhhhhuuu," hissed Kaidoh.

They can't be like this. They don't want a game going easy on their opponents. This isn't their Tennis. Their Tennis is strong, fair, honorable and respected.

"We rather die than giving in!!!" The three said in unison.

* * *

"Buchou!" said a Ginka player. "The three are using their moves!!"

"How in the-.." said the Ginka captain.

"I'd like to see them try!" he added, pushing the electricity button.

* * *

They did not care about the pain anymore. They just did they're best. They will win.

One's they're on this mode, they can't even feel the pain anymore. It felt so good, playing their Tennis with all their heart, with all their mind and soul, without someone getting on their way.

Ryoma kept doing all his drives, and even the twist serve.

"Heh," said Atobe he's back.

* * *

"What the!" said the Ginka captain. "They're so stubborn! Put the electricity in the highest level!"

"It's on the highest level!" said a Ginka member.

"How can they even endure that?!!!"

"Release the poison." said the Ginka captain.

"But, are you sure buchou?"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Click."

"Endure tha-,.." said the Ginka captain, cut-off by the sight of the Rikkaidai regulars with Inui.

"Endure what?" questioned Inui.

"Oh shit."

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

Character death next chappie. Corrections and comments are appreciated.


	8. The Death of Two Knights

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 8: The Death of Two Knights**

"Tezuka!" exclaimed Oishi. "Where's Echizen and the others?"

The three were out of sight, not because they left the stadium. They were lying on the floor, struggling for air. They felt that thousand of needles were puncturing every bit of their flesh up to their bones. It was worse than the electricity, it was like they're experiencing hell. Oh how they wished they to die right now.

Yagyuu, Atobe and Sengoku approached their opponents as they watched them being tormented. The three were screaming because of the pain. They can tell it was unbearable. Ryoma was twisting and turning on the floor, he was almost crying, but Atobe can tell he's holding back his tears so his senpai would not worry so much.

"I-…It hurts!" Momo exclaimed trying to remove the wristwatch. "Dammit!"

"Wa-wait…" said Sengoku. "What do I do?!! What do I do?!!!"

"Calm down," said Yagyuu. "Panicking won't help."

The three's bodies were starting to feel numb. The poison was very strong, it was effecting already.

Ryoma's vision was starting to blur. It was all foggy, his last sight was Tezuka and the other teams were approaching them with worried faces, until he fell into darkness.

"Tezuka!" said Atobe. "We need to get them to the hospital, quick!!"

"Call an ambulance!!" Tezuka commanded to a non Ginka servant, carrying Ryoma to his arms.

"Ha-hai" he replied.

Yagyuu was about to help Kaidoh up with Kawamura and Oishi, until he heard the young viper mumbling something.

"We-…we've won…." said Kaidoh, looking faintly at him. "We…..we… deserve …to..be cham…champion."

Yagyuu's eyes then softened inside his glasses. He looked at his opponent who just beat him and said.

"Yes, you do, you did your best. You all deserve to be champions."

Kaidoh then smirked. He closed his eyes but he's still awake.

Momo did the same after glancing at his rival.

After less than seven minutes, ambulances then came. They all put their kohai to each one quickly, with their hearts pounding like crazy.

"Wait nya!" said Eiji about to ride the ambulance. "How about Inui and Rikkaidai, nya?"

"We will handle them." Said Atobe, heading to the control room. "They'll pay."

* * *

"Emergency!" a nurse shouted. "Get out of the way!!!"

The three was then entered to the emergency rooms leaving their rival teams and teammates to the waiting room.

Nurses and doctors were going in and out of the room. It was making the Seigaku regulars nervous.

After ten minutes, a doctor then came out with a very difficult expression in his face seeing the regulars.

"I need at least two representatives inside." He said.

Seigaku regulars then looked to each other, then Oishi and Tezuka stood up, following the doctor to the room where their kohai was waiting.

"How are they doing?" questioned Tezuka.

"I'm afraid the poison was very rare and strong." He said looking at the three. "There's an antidote…but."

"But what?" Oishi questioned.

"It is appropriate for just one person."

"_One person."_

"What?!!!" Oishi exclaimed.

"There must be more antidotes." Said Tezuka.

"Yes, we already ordered, it will be here in an hour."

"That's a relief." Said Oishi.

"The problem is…." Said the doctor, looking down.

"_They have only thirty minutes left."_

"Tha-that can't be.." said Oishi, taking few steps backward with his watery eyes wide open.

Tezuka's eyes shown fear, trying to calm Oishi down, he then said.

"So you called us here for…" he said, sounding as calm as possible.

"Yes," said the doctor. "You have to choose."

* * *

"Do you think they'll survive, Fuji nya?" asked Eiji.

"Let's think positive," the tensai replied. "They'll make it."

"Yes, they'll make it," said Kirihara. "I still want a match from those three."

* * *

"What do you mean choose?!!!" Oishi exclaimed, grabbing the doctor's collar. "If we did that, the other two will die!!!!"

The doctor just looked down despite of Oishi's disrespect.

"I'm very sorry sir." He replied. "There's no other way."

Oishi then released the doctor, looking down.

"It…can't be…" he said. "They were fine minutes ago…."

"Why the hell are they lying on the hospital! They…they'll replace us after graduation!

I hate this! This couldn't be happening! I-I ….those stupid Ginka ! They should be the ones dying, not them!!! This is all a bad dream! This can't be…. This can't be! I won't accept this! It's just…it's just not fair!!!!" he exclaimed.

Tezuka approached Oishi, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"No, Oishi," said Tezuka. "This is not a dream. We must learn to accept that."

"Heh…" a voice said. "I never knew…. you're good at shouting Oishi senpai."

"Fssssssssshhhhuuu" said another. "For…once I agree with him."

Those two voices caught their attention. Shifting their gaze to the two, they then approached them kneeling at their side.

Oishi tried to stop his tears, but it just wouldn't budge. His tears were flowing on his face while facing Momo and Kaidoh, together with Tezuka.

"You're awake." Said Tezuka.

"Aa." Said Oishi, wiping his tears away.

"Where's Echizen?" the two questioned.

"He's over there, asleep, at the corner." Said the doctor.

"We heard everything," said Momo. "Everything."

The two third years then looked down upon hearing those words.

"Give it to Echizen." The two rivals said in unison.

"Give what?" asked Oishi with a gentle voice.

"Don't act stupid senpai," said Kaidoh. "Fssshhhuu, the antidote."

"But-…" said Oishi.

Tezuka just stood.

"Give it now!!!"

"Ha-hai." The doctor replied, injecting Ryoma a translucent liquid.

"_Five minutes left huh?"_ said Momo. "I'm not going to die before you, mamushi!"

"Fsshhhuu.." said Kaidoh. "Bring it on."

Then the moment was over. After a few minutes, the two started to tremble slightly, coughing blood to their white blankets, staining it red, the two then started panting heavily. The heart-monitor was accompanying their twist and turns, as they struggle for their life. The poison was making it through their hearts, letting them feel they were being ripped inside out.

Oishi's eyes widened in fear, holding his kohai, he shouted to the doctor.

"Can't you do something?!!!"

"I'm sorry…." Said the doctor. "I'm sorry."

"No…"

The two were coughing violently. They were facing their death in their faces.

After those agonizing moments, their fight has ended. The two then calmed down after a few minutes, and the heart monitor then produced a never ending monotone to Tezuka and Oishi's Ears.

"I'm…..sorry…Hazue," thought Kaidoh in his last minutes. "I broke my promise…"

"I'm sorry….."

"It's a tie…."

**End of Chapter.**


	9. Tears

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 9: Tears**

"Se-..senpai?"

Ryoma was regaining his consciousness, he took a glance where he was, though his vision's still in a blur. There was a huge clock in front of him, indicating that it was already 2 am, he also took another glance at his near side, which he caught the sight of his senpai-tachi.

His Eiji, Oishi, and Kawamura senpai were asleep on the couch, but somehow their eyes looked swollen. Fuji was drinking tea, while Tezuka was looking at him.

"Ah,…Echizen." said Tezuka. "You're awake."

Ryoma sat up and rubbed his eyes. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Almost four hours." the stoic captain replied.

Ryoma then yawned and looked at him again.

"So, we're still alive eh?" he said. "I knew those Ginka morons would fail again."

"Tezuka." Said Fuji.

Ryoma stood up and stretched. Looking at his sleeping senpai, he shifted his gaze to Fuji and Tezuka, who were observing him. "I'll go see Momo and Kaidoh senpai now." Said he.

Fuji and Tezuka's hearts skipped a beat. And somehow they have to explain Ryoma what happened to their other kohai.

"What room are they in?" the young prodigy questioned again.

"Echizen," said Fuji. "There's something you should know."

With that said, Ryoma became confused. What should he know? Can't it wait? He wants to see and tease his two sophomore senpai, even in his weak state. He wants to see them okay, still alive and breathing. And after a few days, they would be able to play and have fun with their wonderful Tennis once again. Unless, they're…

Ryoma is an intelligent kid. He knows what's Fuji's eyes and Tezuka's silence were indicating, something has happened to his senpai. And it's not good.

"They're…" Fuji continued.

Ryoma's heart was pounding fast. It just can't be..

"_Momo and Kaidoh are…"_

Tezuka looked down.

"_Gone…."_

"_Forever…"_

The young prodigies' eyes widened in shock, trembling with fear, he then burst into tears, the salty liquid flowing through his face, with a difficult expression in his eyes.

He can't believe it. His two senpai are gone? But….why? How did it happen? If the other two are gone, why has he survived? His two senpai has left him all alone. They've been through so much, laughs, smiles, fights, sorrows, cries and pain. It happened so fast…

There was silence in the room. Ryoma was just staring at the door, until he came back into his senses and he then started screeching as he runs for the way out.

"SENPAI!!"

"SENPAI!!"

Fuji blocked the young prodigy and held his shoulders firmly. Ryoma still fought to get out of his room, but after a few minutes, he then gave up to Fuji's iron grip. His head then landed to the tensai's chest, letting all his feelings out, shedding tears.

* * *

"Doshite," said Hazue, embracing his brother's cold body. "Doshite, nii-san?" 

"You promised me, you promised! How could you do this to me?! This is the only promise you broke! You sworn…y-you sworn! You shouldn't have gone to that stupid amusement park! W-why…why….Stop playing dead nii-san! Op-open your eyes! Please! Open your eyes! You can't do this to me! Y-you..can't do this to me…."

Shibuki and Hozumi was watching their youngest son, grieving over their Kaoru, the pain tearing them apart in half, as they see their eldest son in his death bed.

* * *

"Takeshi…." 

"Nii-san…."

"Momoshiro, Takeshi…..why? WHY DID YOU DIE ON US!!!" We didn't raise you just to end up like this! Wake up…please wake up….."

* * *

"_It's all my fault… because of me,…they're never coming back….."_

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Notes:**

Hello! After reading your reviews cursing me because of killing Kaidoh and Momo, well..I'm sorry, they're gone. And that's final. (Mwahahahaha!) So, I made this short chapter for the two. I give my thanks to the reviewers last chapter, and I'm looking forward for your further reviews.


	10. Their Little Revenge

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 10 : Their Little Revenge**

All that screeching and wailing woke the other regulars up. They stared at Ryoma for a moment with sadness and sorrow written in their eyes, they then looked down. Sure, it still hurt, the pain of loss is still stuck in their hearts. But they have to accept the fact that Kaidoh and Momo are gone, they're never coming back, once a life is lost, it will never be revived. That's why life is so precious, and how good it is to be alive.

Ryoma's face was still buried on the tensai's chest, crying his eyes out. He had been there for almost an hour now, his cheeks and eyes were covered with tears, soaking Fuji's shirt with the salty liquid. It felt so painful, losing someone very dear to you. It felt like your heart's being pierced with thorns and swords, being torn up by scissors and knives, and being left bleeding. This feeling was the most unbearable.

After a few moments, the young prodigy calmed down, with Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Kawamura comforting him at his side. He then looked up to all his senpai-tachi, wiping his tears away.

"I'm ready to see Kaidoh and Momo senpai now." Said he, giving all his senpai a forced smile.

Tezuka's eyes then softened. Helping Ryoma up, he then opened the door, heading where Kaidoh and Momo are waiting.

* * *

"Where's Akaya?" Niou questioned.

"He's with Seigaku." Said Yukimura. "But Tezuka just called me that he sent him and the other teams home.

"Oh.."

"You okay, Saddaharu?" Yanagi questioned.

"Huh?" Inui was still spacing out. He just received the news from Tezuka, over the phone. Wiping his tears away from his glasses, he then faced Yanagi.

"Aa." He said.

All of them were in the police station. Atobe was inside the office, charging Ginka, destruction of property, physical injuries and murder.

_Flashback:_

"_Endure what?" questioned Inui._

"_Give up," said Sanada. "You've done enough."_

_Atobe then stepped in front of them, with a deadly look in his face._

"_It's a big mistake that you chose to mess around with us." Said Atobe._

"_Heh, even if you catch us, the three's lives will still be on the line." Said the Ginka captain._

_It was so true. The three are still in danger, but they must have faith and hope in them. They must believe in them. That's the only thing they can do now …believe…_

"_We still have a trick up our sleeves," said the Ginka captain, holding the remote._

"_That won't work anymore," Said Yagyuu. "We already removed and destroyed the wristwatches from the three."_

"_Oh?" said the Ginka captain. "Is that so?"_

_Atobe raised an eyebrow. _

"_What are you up to?" he questioned._

_But before Ginka answered, their captain then activated something on the remote which made the stadium tremble a little._

"_An earthquake?" said Marui, arms on his head._

"_No," said Jackal, looking out of the window. "There's a bombing."_

"_You're trying to blow up Atobe Land?!" said Niou, looking at Ginka._

"_Heh," the Ginka captain smirked. "We placed the bomb somewhere near the rides, right.?"_

_A Ginka member then hesitated to answer and looked the other way._

_The Ginka captain then gritted his teeth and gave his member a dagger look._

"_Right?"_

"_A-about that buchou…" said the member._

"_Where did you planted the bomb?!!" he exclaimed._

"_I-I forgot it at the construction site n-near the mi-mini zoo…"_

_The Ginka captain then slapped his hand on his face, he then stared at his member in disbelief._

"_YOU WHAT!!!"_

"_I-I'm sorry buchou," the Ginka member apologized. "I-I forgot?"_

"_YOU FORGOT?!" _

"_Ha-hai."_

"_YOU'RE SO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU FORGET! VICTORY SHOULD BE IN OUR HANDS! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO?!!! YOU FORGOT! YOU STUPID LITTLE-.."_

"_Ehem," said Atobe, gaining the Ginka's attention. "There's no where to run, the police are on the way."_

"_No…" said the Ginka captain. "You forgot one more thing.."_

"_Oh?" said Inui._

_But before Ginka was able to face the wrath of the data man, they ran out to the back door, gaining a chance to escape._

"_They're escaping!" said Sanada._

"_We should go after them." Said Yukimura._

"_No need," said Atobe, heading at the door behind the stage at the stadium. "Let's use another route, shall we?"_

_

* * *

_

"_Ginka always has the last laugh!" said the Ginka captain, running towards the mini zoo._

_The animals were okay, they were out of reach from the explosion. But one thing's strange, why are the cages unlocked?_

"_That was smart of you buchou!" said a Ginka member. "Using the back door to escape!"_

"_Hehehe.." Said the Ginka captain. "They can never out wit me!"_

"_Hu..hu..hu hu."_

_Ginka then stopped, there were strange noises coming at them, and it grew louder._

"_What was that buchou?"_

"_Hu..hu..hu hu."_

_There was a light post at the corner. The noises were coming from that direction. Numerous furry feet then came out from the darkness, revealing themselves to Ginka._

"_Monkeys?" said a Ginka member._

"_Wait…" said the Ginka captain. "Those are not just monkeys…."_

_They even didn't have enough time to blink. The monkeys were attacking them, biting every bit of their flesh, scratching their bones out. Was it karma?_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

"_They're crazy monkeys!" (A/N: As promised, here you are, Lifeless Heartless.)_

_At the time Atobe, Inui and Rikkaidai found Ginka, they're at the mini zoo, lying at the floor, with their black and blue bruises. They didn't really know what happened, but they were thankful that Ginka didn't succeed in escaping._

_It didn't take long, the police then arrived. Arresting Ginka, they were all wanted in the station for questioning, including Inui and the others for the trial._

_Inui was about to go in the car, followed by Atobe, but the wind then blew. It was cold, looking at a dark corner where they have found Ginka, he saw two translucent figures, in Seigaku jackets. The two were shaking hands as they gave each other smiles. One looked like he had a spiky hair, and the other one was wearing a green bandana. He then blinked again, the figures then disappeared._

_Scratching his eyes, he then told himself that he was just tired or something._

"_You okay?" said Atobe._

"_Aa" said Inui. "Maybe it was my imagination after all."_

_Not long before that, he had heard the tragic news._

_End of Flashback._

Atobe then stepped out of the office, looking tired, he then faced Inui and Rikkaidai.

"You guys should go home," he said. "Let's call it a day."

"Aa" said Yukimura, going out of the door, followed by his members, leaving Inui and Atobe to theirselves.

"Thank you for your help, Atobe." Said Inui.

"No, thank you," said Atobe.

Inui then bowed, but before he was able to grab the door knob, Atobe then whispered something to him. Looking at the Monkey King for the last time, he then bowed again, as he left him for the hospital.

"_I'm sorry, Inui, for what happened to Momo and Kaidoh."_

On his way, he then cried.

* * *

Ryoma opened the door where Kaidoh and Momo were. Looking at his senpai's bodies, for the first time in the life of his honorable life, he then humbled himself, as he kneeled in front of the two.

"_I'm sorry."_

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Notes:**

The end is nearing…Don't forget to review!


	11. Understanding and Acceptance

**Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return**

**Chapter 11: Understanding and Acceptance**

"What are you doing here!" Hazue exclaimed, looking down at the young prodigy. Seeing the cause of his brother's death made his blood boil all over. He despised Ryoma since the first time he saw him, taking his brother's attention and time that was supposed to be his. He hated him with all his heart.

"You're not welcomed here! You never were!" he added, pulling Ryoma out of the room, sobbing.

Ryoma kept himself kneeling on the floor, with his face buried on his hands. He can never face his senpai's family. He was scared, for the fact that his senpais family would despise him because of the loss. He felt Hazue dragging him out, but he kept still as a rock.

"Out! Out!" Hazue kept exclaiming as he tries to the drag the older boy. But he was tired, even if he tried to pull him, his arms and hands just kept shaking.

"I-I'm sorry." Ryoma whispered in between his silent sobs.

"Out!" Hazue insisted.

"Hazue!" exclaimed Shibuki. "That's enough!"

"But he caused nii-san's death! I can never forgive him! He's the one who should die!"

_SLAP!_

"I said," said Shibuki. "That's enough."

"Tou-san…" said Hazue.

Shibuki then kneeled in front of his younger son, holding his shoulders, he then said.

"Do you think Kaoru nii-san would be happy if you said those things to his teammate?"

"N-no.."

Shibuki's eyes then softened. Holding his son's hand he then led themselves out.

Mr. Momoshiro then crouched down to the young prodigy.

"Don't blame yourself Ryoma-san, We understand."

With that said, he then left the young prodigy.

"Echizen…" said Oishi.

"Did I cause all these?" Ryoma questioned, looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fau-…"

"NO! It's my damn fault!! Why do they have to die?!! Why didn't they let me come with them?!!!" he exclaimed, his hands shaking in fear and frustration. "Why senpai?!!!"

Ryoma looked up to all his senpai-tachi, his tears streaming from his eyes once more.

"Echizen…"

He never felt so lonely in his life. He never felt this kind of pain in his heart. He never… He never….. _He did nothing…he was useless._

The young prodigy then slowly stood up, facing his two lifeless senpai.

"Don't worry senpai….." said he.

He then pulled out a knife from his back, placing it before his bare neck.

"No Ochibi! Put that down nya! Put that down!" said Eiji, taking a few steps forward.

"Echizen!" said Fuji.

"Don't!" said Ryoma. "Don't…."

"E-echizen…." Said Oishi. "Let's talk through this…"

"Yada!"

The third year's faces were filled with fear and horror. This can't be happening, they just lost two of their sophomores, they don't want to lose anymore members that they all loved.

"Ryoma Echizen" a voice said behind the young prodigy. Turning his head, he saw a tall figure behind him.

"Inui sempai…"

"You're so childish…" he said. "Don't be a fool."

"Fool?"

"You're such a waste you know that?" he added, pulling a chair at the corner and he sat on it beside Kaidoh's lifeless form. "Oishi and Tezuka witnessed Momo and Kaidoh's death… Tezuka? Oishi?"

The said two just looked down.

"They sacrificed their life for _you_." Said Inui. "If you commit suicide, their efforts will all go to waste. Do you want that, Echizen?"

"…"

"You don't know the pain of watching your teammates die," said Tezuka. "They suffered until their very last breath."

"Buchou…"

"We understand, Echizen," said Oishi, holding his tears back. "We know what you're going through."

Ryoma then dropped the knife at the cold floor, as he dropped onto his knees in between all his senpai tachi. He's been through so much, all the pain, anger anxiety, sorrow, and all those feelings that caused the wounds in his heart were not only his, its was theirs too.

He's not alone. He just realized that. He has friends and family who all care and love him. They are one of his treasures that he must value and protect most.

After that day, he learned one of the hardest lessons in life that he'll never forget. He doesn't want to make those mistakes ever again. From this day forth, he told himself that he'll live his life to the fullest, for his family, friends, and teammates.

He wants to make them all proud.

He'll become the world's number one Tennis player.

-

Several years later, a trophy was left on Momo and Kaidoh's tomb stones.

And on the gold coating as its skin, were words engraved that shone because of the setting sun.

_Ryoma Echizen, World Champion._

_-" A real teacher is never concerned whether or not a student learns a lesson. His only task is to present truth, and as clearly and forcefully as possible. He knows too much to be concerned with whether the seed falls on rocky or receptive ground."_

**End**


	12. Letter

Dear Readers of Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return,

**Dear Readers of Kouhais in Distress 2: Ginka's Return,**

I created this sequel because I wanted to share a fiction about the Seigaku regulars' importance of friendship, life and sacrifice. This angst/ tragedy fanfiction contains a message to all readers so you all can learn various lessons and values from the story and can apply those in real life. I didn't just kill the two characters just for nothing! Even this fiction contains bad grammar and OC's, I created this with hard work even you find it cheap and hard to believe! I'm so sorry if you don't find it inspiring or thrilling. I'm sorry for not being _good enough_! And most of all being _perfect_! Now, may I suggest if you're gonna comment _"I hate you" "This story just sucks" or "Don't write anymore, you call yourself a writer?!" _Don't type anymore, because I'm going to delete it. You're just wasting your time. Your comments are going to be influential to the other readers who'll read your reviews. Comments are for improvement and self confidence, while flames are destroying the literary skills of young and amateur writers like myself.

I'm so sorry for letting you feel my anger, but I don't want to keep it bottled up in me.

Thank you for the ones who appreciated my stories

**Sincerely,**

**Kirrah05**


End file.
